De l'autre côté de la barrière
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: Les Dursley ont été emmenés par Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones au début du tome 7. Ils vont vivre d'abord dans un endroit reculé, seuls. C’est du moins ce qu’ils pensent lorsqu’un problème survient… et qu’ils soient transférés chez des sorciers.
1. Le trou perdu

**De l'autre côté de la barrière **

_Les Dursley ont été emmenés par Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones au début du tome 7. Ils vont vivre dans un premier temps dans un endroit reculé, seuls. C'est du moins ce qu'ils pensent lorsqu'un problème survient… et qu'ils soient transférés dans une maison de sorcier._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 1 : Le trou perdu

.

Dudley était sur le siège arrière à la droite de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'en menait pas large. Depuis que son cousin, Harry, lui avait dit tous les dangers auxquels lui et sa famille étaient exposés, il avait insisté pour que ses parents le laissent partir avec l'Ordre. Le sorcier à côté de lui avait l'air ridicule, mais il ne dit rien, se souvenant de l'issue malheureuse de chacune de ses rencontres avec un magicien. D'abord, la queue de cochon lorsqu'il avait onze ans, puis sa langue volumineuse à quatorze ans et l'attaque des Détraqueurs à quinze ans. Pour lui, c'était suffisant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, assise de l'autre côté du haut-de-forme. Elle gardait la tête obstinément tournée vers la fenêtre, si bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage. Son père, quant à lui, conduisait avec une expression grave qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait _réfléchir_. Mais lorsque Vernon Dursley croisa le regard de son fils, il changea aussitôt d'expression pour en prendre une plus familière, celle de la colère.

- Eh bien… Hum… Vous vous demandez peut-être où nous vous installerons ? demanda Mr Diggle dans un courageux effort pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était insinué dans la voiture des Dursley.

Mais le père de Dudley lui adressa simplement un grognement dédaigneux, Pétunia était toujours tournée vers la vitre, sans qu'on sache si elle avait entendu ou non. Dudley accorda un regard au sorcier, gêné par tant d'hostilité.

- Moi, je voudrais bien savoir. Il y aura la télé là-bas ?

- On vous emmène dans les Highlands en Ecosse. C'est un endroit assez reculé, personne ne pourra vous y trouver. Et la têlé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Vernon Dursley sursauta violemment et sa femme se tourna enfin. Ils regardaient tous Mr Diggle avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Les… Les Highlands ? murmura Mr Dursley, ayant peine à y croire.

Ils semblaient oublier que cet homme ne connaissait pas la télé. Dudley l'avait remarqué, lui.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une télé ?

Les yeux ronds, il interrogeait du regard successivement Hestia Jones assise à l'avant et Dedalus Diggle assis près de lui.

- Euh… Non. Mais ce serait bien aimable à vous de nous expliquer ! fit-il avec un grand sourire éclatant.

- Eh bien… C'est un objet… dans lequel vous pouvez voir des images qui bougent… et…, commença le jeune moldu éberlué.

- Arrête Dudley, ça ne sert à rien ! Ca m'étonnerait que l'on puisse avoir la télé dans les Highlands ! intervint Mr Dursley d'un ton furieux.

Il fusilla les deux sorciers du regard qui eurent la sagesse de ne pas répondre. Le silence se réinstalla, plus lourd que jamais. Dudley avait du mal à y croire. Pas de télé ? L'ordinateur, ça devrait passer, il en avait emporté un avec.

- Mr Dursley, tournez à gauche maintenant s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment Mrs Jones.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit bois. La montre de Mr Diggle qu'ils avaient déjà entendu auparavant se mit à s'égosiller : « Dépêchez-vous ! Encore une minute ! »

- Il faut sortir, maintenant.

Les sourcils haussés, tout ce petit monde sortit de la voiture. Mrs Jones s'approcha d'elle et la tapota de sa baguette magique. La rutilante voiture de Mr Dursley disparut aussitôt.

- Mais… MA VOITURE ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?!

- Du calme, Mr Dursley. Nous lui avons simplement jeté un sortilège de Désillusion.

Mais Vernon semblait croire que c'était justement une raison de s'inquiéter. Pétunia avait blêmi et serrait Dudley de plus en plus fort comme si elle avait peur qu'ils fassent disparaître son fils aussi.

- Maintenant, nous allons transplaner. Veuillez vous accrocher bien fort à l'un de nous.

- C'est quoi cette idiotie encore ?

- Cette idiotie, comme vous dites Mr Dursley, va certainement vous sauver la vie, déclara Mrs Jones, le réduisant au silence.

« Maintenant ! » Dudley sursauta. Mais c'était simplement la montre du sorcier, qui attrapa leurs bras et ils transplanèrent.

Transplaner était véritablement une drôle d'expérience. Dudley eut l'impression qu'on comprimait de toutes parts son corps volumineux, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'étouffer pendant les deux secondes de ce supplice. Il s'affala au sol, crachant et haletant pour retrouver son souffle.

- Plus… Plus jamais.

Ses parents étaient aussi blancs que lui, mais ils étaient restés debout. Une honte cuisante naquit en lui, et il se promit de maigrir. Car c'était sans doute à cause de son poids qu'il était aussi affecté par le transplanage.

- Tout va bien ? Je sais, c'est toujours remuant la première fois…

Mr Diggle lui tapotait l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Dudley ne répondit et se releva, furieux. Mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa à nouveau le souffle. Ils étaient sur une montagne, apparemment assez haut, à en juger par la minuscule taille des arbres qui parsemaient la vallée. Malgré cela, le paysage était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur le versant d'une des montagnes qui lui faisaient face, projetant ses derniers rayons d'une couleur orangée. Même Dudley qui méprisait la beauté de la Nature ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être muet d'admiration.

- Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? Venez, nous allons vous emmener dans votre demeure provisoire, le temps que les choses se calment.

Un chalet en bois de pin les attendait derrière eux. Il avait l'air plutôt spacieux et confortable. La porte d'entrée, surélevée par rapport au sol, était accessible grâce à une volée de marche, également en bois. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et aucune vitre n'était brisée, pas comme il avait l'habitude d'en voir quand il partait au ski. Inutile de dire que c'était lui qui s'en chargeait. Des rideaux d'un bleu profond cachaient l'intérieur. Par contre, il n'y avait aucune antenne télévisée, ce qui assombrit davantage son humeur.

- Cela vous plaît ?

Personne ne daigna répondre au pauvre Dedalus Diggle qui pensait leur avoir fait un grand plaisir. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et les deux sorciers leur firent faire le tour du propriétaire. Le chalet comportait deux chambres, une cuisine équipée, un salon-séjour et une salle de bains. Tout le nécessaire. Mais pas la moindre trace de télé, ni d'ordinateur.

- Et… nos bagages ? demanda Dudley.

Il avait peur de connaître la réponse.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme ! Ils sont dans votre voiture, en sécurité ! Nous vous avons déjà fourni tout le nécessaire dans vos armoires respectives. Mr et Mrs, nous avons quelques détails à vous préciser avant de partir. D'abord, nous reviendrons tous les jours pour voir si tout se passe bien et en même temps, nous vous apporterons de quoi manger. Il y a un réfrégéracteur dans votre cuisine, mais les produits frais ne peuvent pas tenir plus de quelques jours.

Il ne prêta pas attention à l'expression scandalisée dePétunia et continua.

- Ensuite, nous vous demanderons de ne pas vous aventurer trop loin dans les montagnes. Nous avons lancés quelques sortilèges pour repousser les géants, mais ils ne sont actifs que dans un certain périmètre. Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas essayer de les traverser, sinon les géants pourront vous trouver.

- Les… Les géants ? balbutia Dudley. Il y a des géants par ici ?

- Malheureusement oui, mais c'est là qu'ils vivent.

- Est-ce qu'il y a aussi des… des Détraqueurs ?

Dudley frissonna à la pensée de ces créatures qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

- Non, il n'y a pas assez de monde, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous devons partir maintenant, ma famille et celle de Mrs Jones vont s'inquiéter. Bien le bonsoir, Mrs et Mr Dursley. A vous aussi jeune homme.

Et ils transplanèrent, laissant les Dursley, pétrifiés sur place.

* * *

_Ca vous plaît ? =)_


	2. Seuls, vraiment ?

**De l'autre côté de la barrière **

_Les Dursley ont été emmenés par Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones au début du tome 7. Ils vont vivre dans un premier temps dans un endroit reculé, seuls. C'est du moins ce qu'ils pensent lorsqu'un problème survient… et qu'ils soient transférés dans une maison de sorcier._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Seuls, vraiment ?

.

- Mais dans quoi nous sommes nous embarqués ? gronda Vernon.

Les Dursley se sentaient vulnérables depuis que les deux sorciers étaient partis. Ils n'appréciaient pas leur présence, mais au moins, ils étaient en sécurité.

- Les Highlands ! On aura tout vu ! La prochaine fois, ce sera le Pôle Nord ou le Sahara !

Pétunia s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Dudley, quant à lui, s'affala dans le fauteuil, cherchant de la main une télécommande imaginaire. Il soupira de dépit. Désœuvré, il s'attarda dans la contemplation de la pièce. Le salon-séjour où il se trouvait semblait étonnement chaud sans qu'il ne puisse voir de radiateurs, ni que la cheminée en face de lui soit allumée. Le canapé sur lequel il se trouvait pouvait accueillir trois personnes sur sa surface en cuir rouge. A droite, se trouvait la salle à manger essentiellement meublée en bois de pin. Une grande table occupait pratiquement tout l'espace, tandis que quatre chaises était disposées de part et d'autre de ce plan. Près de la porte de la cuisine, il y avait un buffet avec assiettes et couverts, sans oublier les verres. A la gauche de Dudley, à défaut de télé, on pouvait choisir des livres dans la grande bibliothèque garnie. Dudley hallucina. Lui ? Lire ? Plutôt s'ennuyer !

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il y avait un grand lit au milieu, près d'une fenêtre. A la gauche du lit, un bureau remplissait l'espace disponible. A droite, cependant, Dudley put ouvrir la penderie. Elle était pleine d'habits, à sa taille. _Pfff… Aucune marque_, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha du bureau. Une pile de livres scolaires l'attendait. Il rit, sans joie. Ils pensaient qu'il allait _lire_ et _travailler _? Ils pouvaient toujours courir !

Dudley se renfrogna. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester à Little Whinging… Non. Peut-être pas après tout… Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir - ou plutôt ressentir - les Détraqueurs… Jamais. Il frissonna.

Et Harry ? Il se demanda où son cousin était en ce moment. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Il repensa alors aux dernières heures passées en sa présence. Il essayait d'être gentil avec lui, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des Détraqueurs. Il lui avait même apporté une tasse de thé devant sa chambre. Il l'avait également remercié avant qu'ils s'en aillent. Tout ceci lui avait coûté un effort considérable, mais il espérait que cela inciterait Harry à le protéger, au cas où… Au cas où. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs, mais des géants… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. A son grand soulagement, il n e remarqua rien d'anormal.

- A table !

Dudley se dépêcha. Peut-être que le changement d'air et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avaient incité sa mère à préparer un repas plus consistant que d'habitude ? Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de son père. Pétunia arriva avec un plats dans ses mains gantées qu'elle posé au milieu. Puis, elle retira ses gants de cuisine et sortit un couteau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Gratin de courgettes. Il n'y avait que des légumes, du gruyère et un peu de crème fraîche dans le frigo.

- C'est tout ? s'égosillèrent Vernon et Dudley d'une même voix.

- Ne savent même pas manger… bougonna Mr Dursley.

Dudley n'ajouta rien. C'était le meilleur moment pour maigrir. Il avait grandi et voulait que les autres le regardent avec admiration et non plus avec crainte mêlée de dégoût. En plus, il avait bien compris qu'il devrait transplaner encore une fois. Ne plus vivre cette humiliation. Rester debout. Dudley Dursley avait un objectif. Au moins, ça l'occuperait. Il ne reprit que deux fois du plat, ce qui étonna ses parents.

- Tu te sens bien Popkin ?

Il ne répondit pas et se leva pour atteindre le frigo. Que des yaourts sans matières grasses. Encore un coup de ces sorciers ! C'était carrément la cure ici ! De mauvaise grâce, il en saisit un et retourna dans la salle à manger. Aucune saveur. Mais, il avait faim de toute façon. Pétunia Dursley semblait au bord des larmes.

- Duddy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mais rien Maman, je vais me coucher.

Il se sentait faible, maladif. Il gagna son lit d'un pas chancelant et s'écrasa dessus ce qui eut pour effet de faire grincer le sommier de manière inquiétante. Dudley s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il leva le lendemain matin, il se sentait déjà mieux. Après un rapide détour par la salle de bains, il s'installa dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Vernon, pour une fois ne lisait pas le journal, faute d'en avoir un, et ceci semblait le mettre de très mauvaise humeur. Lorsque sa femme apporta les assiettes, il renifla dédaigneusement.

- Encore de la nourriture pour lapins ?

- Il… Il n'y avait que ça. J'ai trouvé deux pamplemousses ce matin.

Ils eurent droit chacun à un demi-pamplemousse chacun et Dudley râla pour obtenir la dernière part, ce que Pétunia fit sans broncher, estimant qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé la veille.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils restèrent autour de la table. Ils s'ennuyaient. Au bout d'une heure, Dudley n'en pouvant plus, se leva brusquement.

- Vais dehors.

Après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il ne voulait pas lire, il ne voulait pas travailler, et il ne pouvait pas regarder la télé. Il sortit dans la montagne. Il faisait bon dehors. Dudley examina le versant sur lequel il se trouvait, et décida de grimper le plus haut possible. Mais la pente était rude et il n'était pas particulièrement sportif, sauf en ce qui concernait la boxe. Au bout de cent mètres, il était épuisé et dut s'asseoir sur un rocher. Le paysage était aussi beau la journée qu'au coucher du soleil. Il observait distraitement les environs depuis quelques minutes pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette au loin.

Une silhouette ? Ils étaient censés être seuls, non ? Le jeune homme paniqua. Il s'accroupit derrière le rocher et regarda encore plus attentivement. C'était trop petit pour être un géant, puisque l'intrus semblait faire à peu près la même taille que lui. Il plissa ses petits yeux porcins et vit que l'inconnu se situait à présent sur la même montagne, se rapprochant inexorablement avant de disparaître soudainement. Où était-il ? Avait-il transplané comme un sorcier ? Était-ce un sorcier dans ce cas ?

Il avait peur et se retourna une dernière fois avant de courir le plus vite possible vers le chalet, aussi vite que ses courtes jambes pouvaient le supporter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, haletant, il s'enferma d'abord dans sa chambre. Quand il se fût calmé, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon et était dans le couloir, lorsque…

_Toc toc toc_

Les jambes flageolantes, il se précipita dans la pièce et se cacha derrière la porte. Et si c'était l'inconnu de tout à l'heure ?

- Bonjour Mr et Mrs Dursley ! Je vous apporte de quoi manger pour aujourd'hui.

Mr Diggle. Dudley sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit ses parents sur le pas de la porte. Sa mère avait pris le panier qu'avait apporté le bonhomme coiffé de son chapeau haut-de-forme. Personne ne semblait disposé à le laisser entrer.

- Eh bien… Comment cela se passe-t-il ici ? Vous vous amusez bien ?

Vernon Dursley donnait l'impression d'être rempli progressivement d'eau bouillante. C'est d'une voix basse et menaçante qu'il répondit, sa tempe battant dangereusement sur son front.

- Nous ? Nous amuser ? Avec quoi ?

- Ah j'ai omis de vous expliquer un détail… Si vous voulez bien me laisser entrer… ?

Ils s'écartèrent de mauvaise grâce. Le petit sorcier se rendit dans le salon, devant la bibliothèque.

- Ceci est une bibliothèque magique. Lorsque vous saisissez un livre, vous devez penser très fort à ce que vous voulez qu'il soit. Par exemple, si vous voulez lire le journal du jour, pensez au titre du journal et à la date d'aujourd'hui. Essayez donc Mrs Dursley.

Elle s'approcha réticente et, le front plissé sous la concentration, elle ressortit du meuble un magazine de potins daté du jour même. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, tout comme son mari et son fils. Voilà qui changeait tout ! Mr Diggle, ravi de son petit effet les salua.

- Ce sera Mrs Jones qui viendra demain. Bien le bonjour, Mr, Mrs et Mr Dursley !

Et il disparut avec un léger « pop ! ». Vernon qui détestait pourtant tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Ses longues heures d'ennui avaient été plus fortes que son dégoût. Il eut alors en sa possession l'édition du jour de son journal quotidien, et s'y plongea dedans, sans oublier de commenter à haute voix les nouvelles. Dudley imita ses parents et sortit ses magazines de bande dessinée préférés. Ainsi passa la journée dans le chalet des Highlands. Les repas furent moins maussades que le matin même. Si Harry s'était trouvé là, il aurait été abasourdi devant ce spectacle. Les Dursley _lisaient_. Ils ne regardaient pas la télé, ils _lisaient_. Des magazines, certes, mais ils _lisaient_. La magie pouvait avoir des bons côtés parfois…

Le soir, en allant se coucher, Dudley monta sur la balance. Il avait perdu un kilo depuis la veille. C'était énorme, mais il avait un gros surpoids. Il était satisfait. Il allait souffrir de ne plus grignoter, mais cela en valait la peine. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus de tentation ici… Mais lorsqu'il tira les rideaux, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait des gens dans la vallée, autour d'un feu. _Certainement des campeurs_, songea-t-il, trop fatigué pour réfléchir et se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

_Dernier chapitre assez calme =) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


End file.
